The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly to a cooling assembly for components within such gas turbine systems.
In gas turbine systems, a combustor converts the chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often compressed air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. As part of the conversion process, hot gas is flowed over and through portions of the turbine as a hot gas path. High temperatures along the hot gas path can heat turbine components, causing degradation of components.
Radially outer components of the turbine section, such as turbine shroud assemblies, as well as radially inner components of the turbine section are examples of components that are subjected to the hot gas path. Various cooling schemes have been employed in attempts to effectively and efficiently cool such turbine components, but cooling air supplied to such turbine components is often wasted and reduces overall turbine engine efficiency.